OTTO Motives (John Smith 10)
Story John: You painted my car?! John and his mom is standing in front of the house, John’s sports car painted hot pink. Mom: You haven’t used the car in over a year, since you went on your exhibition of the galaxy last summer. John: I’ve been busy saving the universe! And several others! Mom: And you left me the car. So I decided to modify to my tastes. John: But you painted my car! Pink for that matter! Two convertibles drive by, money flying out the back. John watches, seeing they were being driven by the Violet Offenders. John: The Violet Offenders. Mom, give me the keys. John’s mom gives him the keys, as John gets in the car. He backs out of the driveway, speeding after them. End Scene The Violet Offenders speed down the main street, John catching up relatively quickly. John leans out his window, firing a mana blast. The rear car swerves to dodge, as the passenger Violet Offender climbs into the back seat, pulling out a blaster and opening fire. John swerves and dodges, as the lead car turns down a back street. John: You’re not getting away from me. John turns, following the lead car while the second car keeps firing at him. The second car is gone, as John gives chase to the first car. The passenger Offender in the back fires shots at John, John raising a mana barrier to protect him. John: Ugh! Recycler clips. They can fire forever. John swings his arms, an earth wave traveling at the Violet Offenders. The Offenders ride up the earth wave, shooting into the air. They crash down, and keep going. John rides over the hill, coming down and keeping up. A small cylindrical robot body with small arms coming out of it with a holographic head is in the front seat. Otto: Hurry up! I don’t care who this simpleton is, either get rid of him or get us out of here! The car pulls back onto the main street, rejoining with the other car. The two Violet Offenders fire at John, who pulls back, forming another earth ramp. He launches his car into the air, as he crashes down in front of the cars, the two swerving down opposite side streets. John gives chase to one, firing mana blasts. John: Just give up already! You can’t get away! An energy arrow flies, hitting the rear tire of the Violet Offender’s car, popping it and causing it to swerve out of control. John almost rams it, but he turns, tires screeching as he pivots around it. He comes to a stop, panting heavily. He gets out of the car, giving a sigh of relief. John: Whew! Almost pulled a Kevin there. (A street light falls, crushing the roof of his car.) My car! John turns, seeing the Violet Offenders’ car had hit the street light, having knocked it over. The Violet Offenders take off running, when a blur of orange drops down, kicking one Offender, knocking him to the ground. The other one runs the opposite direction, the Proto-tool on the figure’s shoulder firing an energy net, pinning him to the ground. John approaches, surprised at what he was seeing. John: Elektra? Elektra was wearing orange Proto tech armor, the Proto-Tool on her shoulder. She walks forward, a scorn on her face. Elektra: John Smith. John: It’s been a while. How was the Plumber academy? Elektra: Graduated top of my class. Well, the class two years ahead of me, that is. John: Promoted. Elektra: I’ve been assigned to be your partner, despite my very vocal objections to it. John: Don’t want to work with a boy. Elektra: No. Just you in general. John: You still holding a grudge against me? Elektra: Obviously. Here. (She tosses a grey hourglass shaped badge, with a red dot in the middle of it. It hits the ground, John having to bend down to pick it up.) Your new badge. John: What happened to the old design? Elektra: Still in use for those older who still have it. Which you do not. John: Well it, oh. One of the Violet Offenders takes off running, and John releases a mana whip, catching the Offender and pulling him back in. John: Who was that robot in the seat? Offender: Uh, it was Otto! John: What’s he doing? Offender: H-h-h-h-he’s heading to the auto show. John: Oh, great. John throws the Offender, stomping the ground, trapping him in an earth prison. Elektra: This, “auto show” means something to you? John: Yeah. Hadn’t been there since the time I went with Julie. (Elektra stares at John blankly.) I know where it is. Come on. (The two walk towards John’s car.) You owe me for repairs. Elektra: I’m sure it couldn’t cost that much to fix your chariot. John: It’s not a chariot, it’s a, ugh! Just get in. John gets in the drivers seat, and Elektra gets in the passenger side. John drives off. End Scene John’s car pulls up in front of the auto show, people walking inside. John and Elektra get out, John having a face of dread. Elektra: So you’re saying these, cars are a sign of social status? And not owning sufficient livestock, fighting skills, or wives is? John: For the last time, no! A car is the only one of those that is necessary for everyday life. Elektra: If one can’t fight, how can one survive? John: Money, and keeping their head low. Which means technically, we should live very short lives. Elektra: I’ve lived for 2,000 years. I don’t understand why a danger filled life would cause a shortened life span. John: (Sighs) Forget it. Two Violet Offenders are standing at the top of the stairs, as John and Elektra walk up them. The two open fire at them, the two dodging. Elektra jumps over the Offender, kicking him and him tumbling down the steps. John lands next to the Violet Offender, squeezing his hand into a fist as the Offender raises his blaster. The blaster crumbles, the Offender confused. John punches him, the Offender falling down the stairs. John: That’s for slamming me into a truck. Elektra: HA! You let worms such as these defeat you? John: It was just after losing the Omnitrix. I was still learning how to fight without it. Elektra: (Scoffs) Excuses. The two enter the pavilion, seeing the main exposition. Colonel Rozum was standing next to a grey armored SUV. Rozum: Now, for the main attraction. It is my pleasure to introduce our first, successful transforming battle robot. (Rozum presses a button, the SUV transforms, legs appearing. It takes the form of a battle robot suit, with no head.) Its codename is, “Optimus Prime.” The crowd is oohing and ahhing, the media focused on the robot and flashes from cameras occurring all over the place. Elektra looks unimpressed. Elektra: There have been automatons since when I was a kid and it took them this long? The Plumbers have had this for years. (John looks at her quizzingly.) Plumber history class. John: That robot is obviously that Otto guy’s goal. Rozum: Now, we shall be answering questions at a later time. But for now, the demonstration is complete. Otto: I disagree with you, Colonel. The demonstration has only just begun. (Otto hovers above Optimus Prime, extending his arms and plugging into it.) Solid state! The top of Optimus Prime opens, Otto’s body sinking into it. Otto’s holographic face is on top of Optimus Prime. Otto Prime: Otto is no more! From now on, you shall know me as Otto Prime! People are screaming, as Otto Prime takes a step, preparing a missile launcher. He fires missiles into the crowd, as John swings his arm to the side, fist upside down as he squeezes it, diverting the missile to hit open space. John: Elektra! Lead these people out of here! Elektra: No way! I’m not taking a back seat and letting you do all the fighting! Otto Prime: Well, well. If it isn’t John Smith. Arguing with your little girlfriend? Elektra: (Angrily) How dare you call me his girlfriend?! Elektra pulls her Proto-tool off her shoulder, which morphs into a bow. She fires three energy arrows, which bounces off Otto Prime’s body. He launches a missile at Elektra, who dodges. The missile keeps flying, and collides with John’s car, blowing it up. John: (Distraught) My car! Elektra: Oh. Sorry. John turns to Otto Prime, his expression blood thirsty. John: He’s mine. (Elektra sees his stare.) Elektra: (Wary) Okay. Elektra steps back, as Otto Prime launches a missile at John. John raises his arm in front of him, swinging it up. The missile arches up into the air, as he squeezes his fist, it exploding. Otto Prime pulls out revolvers, firing at John. John swings his arm, the door to John’s car flying to his hands, him using it as a shield. The shots stop, as John launches the door at Otto Prime, which bends and scrunches up on contact. Otto Prime: Now you are a nuisance. I will enjoy squashing you. Solid state! Otto Prime charges at John, swinging his right fist. John doesn’t move, as Elektra prepares to fire an energy arrow. John swings his left arm out to the side, Otto Prime’s arm jerking out that way, trapped and unable to move. Otto Prime: Hey, let go! (Otto Prime swings his left fist, and John does the same thing with his right arm. Otto Prime is pinned, his face looking scared.) Now, now, my friend. Surely we can handle this like, adults? John closes his eyes, and slides his arms downward, tearing off Otto Prime’s arms. Otto Prime starts backing away, when John thrusts his hands forward, squeezing his hands, which scrunch up the legs, causing him to fall. John thrusts his arms backwards, the legs being torn off. Rozum: John! Try to leave some of it intact! It’s our only prototype. John walks over, walking on top of the body of Otto Prime. John punches the center of the chest, then he places his fingertips on it. He pulls and tears the body open, and John pulls off the other half. Otto floats out, trying to escape. Elektra fires an arrow, knocking him out of the sky. John: Nice shot. (He turns, surprised to see Rozum.) Rozum? How long were you there? Rozum: The whole time. And thank you for John: Stopping that thing from using your robot suit to destroy the city? No thank you is necessary. Elektra: I don’t think that’s what John: You can even take the Otto guy. Just, no more robots. Rozum: Can’t promise that. (Rozum walks over and grabs Otto, dragging him away.) End Scene John walks over to the remains of his car, which was only the bottom half of it, with the doors scattered. Elektra: John, I apologize. If I had let you fight like you wanted to. John: It’s okay. We just became partners. It’ll take time to get used to each other. Elektra: Speaking of, I need a place to sleep. John: You might be able to crash at my place. Elektra: Crash it? John: But you’d have to take that up with my mother. Mom: But of course you can stay with us! I’ve always wanted a daughter! John’s mom is driving a mini-van, John and Elektra in the back seats. Elektra: Thank you Mrs. Smith. I promise not to destroy any of your valuables. John: Hopefully not. Mom: Big talk from the young man who ruined his car on his first day back. John: It wasn’t my fault! It was the killer robot in a robot! Mom: Well, either way, you are grounded. And I think it works perfect to give Elektra your room. John: (Upset) Mom! Why not have her stay in the guest room? Mom: Because it’s no longer a guest room. John: Then where am I supposed to sleep?! Mom: On the couch. John: (Upset) MOM! Characters *John Smith *Elektra (first re-appearance) *Colonel Rozum (first re-appearance) *John's Mom Villains *Otto *Violet Offenders Trivia *This is the 400th episode in the John Smith 10 franchise. *Elektra joins John as his new partner, replacing Rook. *The transforming robot is based off Transformers. **The scene where John tears the robot's limbs off is a reference to "Spamalot and the Holy Grail," and the chopping off of the Black Knight's limbs. *John’s car being painted by his mom is based off Derrick J. Wyatt saying that’s what happened to Ben’s car. *John uses the term "pulled a Kevin" to describe totalling his car. **Unlike Kevin, however, John's car is completely obliterated. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10